puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Happyharlot
Happyharlot has been sailing, pillaging, and enjoying her rum on Puzzle Pirates since March of 2008. Achievements in Piracy On Viridian: * Officer of the crew Bloody Mary's Revenge. * Member of the flag Monsoon Poon. * Captain in the Navy in the Onyx Archipelago. On Hunter (as Nanncy): * Fleet officer and drunk of the crew The Nagging Booze Hounds. * Lieutenant in the Navy in the Orion Archipelago. Happyharlot's achievements on other oceans can he viewed below. Navy in the Stork Archipelago. On Cobalt: * Independent Pirate. * Chief Petty Officer in the Navy in the Onyx Archipelago. On Midnight: * Independent Pirate. * Petty Officer in the Guava Island Navy in the Emerald Archipelago. On Opal: * Independent Pirate. * Stowaway in the Navy in the Orion Archipelago. On Malachite: * Independent Pirate. * Petty Officer in the Navy in the Lacerta Archipelago. On Ice: * Independent Pirate. * Petty Officer in the Navy in the Narya Archipelago. }} Biography Happyharlot had her first beginnings on the Cobalt Ocean, and after a week or so, she joined the Viridian Ocean, which has remained as her primary ocean. It was here that she joined a great pillage, as a greenie, led by Beorn of Bloody Mary's Revenge. He was very kind, and let her join the crew, where she remains still. After increasing some of her skills, Happyharlot was promoted to officer ranking. In June of 2008, Happyharlot was forced into a hiatus from Puzzle Pirates, and remained in dormant status until November of 2008. She came back and still remained on Viridian, but also joined the Hunter Ocean. Two of her very good mates, Johnnyrotten and Sydvicious, had created a new crew, The Nagging Booze Hounds. So Happyharlot bleached her hair and went under an alias to become their Nanncy. She is ranked in their crew as fleet officer. As December of 2008 came along, Happyharlot started checking out the world of the forums and events on Puzzle Pirates. She discovered the December Daily Doodles, and had a lot of fun participating during the month. To attend the End of Doodles party, she joined the Sage Ocean. This experience Doodling opened to her the world of comptuterized art, which she finds very fun and exciting, having always had a love of art. This led her to make some contributions to the Winter and Spring 2009 Limited Edition Background Portrait Events. In the mean time, she has opened an avatar shoppe and has joined the world of Avatarr Arrtists. Opening the shoppe led her to expand to the rest of the oceans to make her avatars available to all. Just for fun she also joined Ice Ocean. Contributions and Accomplishments * Won one of the prizes for "Ornament Adornment", and a random prize for participation in the December Daily Doodles, 2008. * Two of Happyharlot's Background Entries were chosen from the Limited Edition Portrait Background contest - New Year 08/09 edition, to be part of the in-game Limited Editions Portrait Backgrounds available for the Chinese New Year 2009 and Valentine's Day 2009. (links to pictures below in Gallery) *Placed 5th, 2nd, Honorable Mention, and 3rd in categories for Faeree's "Strike a Pose for PoEs" contest. *Received special mention in Davsbrander's "Draw Me a Desktop" Event, and was awarded a medal, PoE, and beloved new dog,"Happydog". *Happyharlot's "Spring Garden" Background Entry was chosen from the Limited Edition Portrait Background contest - Spring 09 edition, to be part of the in-game Limited Editions Portrait Backgrounds available for Spring 2009. (link to picture below in Gallery) *On March 17th 2009, Happyharlot was awarded the "Dread Masterpiece" to add to her trophy collection. *Was awarded 6th Place in the "Puzzle Pirate Weekly Valentine's Edition" event and won a painted sloop, the "Pink Picasso", and a rose orchid. *Won Section One, "Love", of Guppyzra's A Burning Passion Event *Received 4th Place in Naughtytor's Spring Shack Decorating Contest Happyharlot's Vessels Happyharlot's Pets }} Happyharlot's Trinkets }} Happyharlot's Gallery Entries for Portrait Background contest - New Year 08/09 edition and Winter Contest 09. Image:Art-Happyharlot-Chinese New Year.png| Chinese New Year (Limited Edition Portrait Background) Image:Art-Happyharlot-Valentine's Day 2009.png| Valentine's Day 2009 (Limited Edition Portrait Background) Image:Art-Happyharlot-Winter Isle.png| Winter Isle Entries for Portrait Background contest - Spring Contest 09. Image:Art-Happyharlot-Springtime Flower Garden.png| Springtime Flower Garden Image:Art-Happyharlot-Spring Flowers.png| Spring Flowers Image:Art- Happyharlot-Spring Garden small version.png| Spring Garden (Limited Edition Portrait Background) Fan Arrrt Image:Art-Happyharlot-It Arrn't Easy Bein' Green! Harrrrrr!!!!!.png| Entry for Cronus's "It's Not Easy Bein' Green" Event Happyharlot's Avatarr Arrt Happyharlot started trying her hand at some avatars. Below are a few of our beloved Ocean Masters who inspired these samples of her avatar work. She is adding in commissioned avatars as they are finished. Happyharlot's Avatar Shoppe is in the Mariner's Muse Forum. }}